All is ours - Deadly Sins
by LittleDaphne
Summary: Siete pecados. Siete situaciones. Siete veces él. Siete veces ella. Porque no importaba lo que pasara, de alguna manera él era de ella.. y ella era de él. Se pertenecían. Theodore/Daphne.


Como ya sabéis, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo el reconocimiento para J.K.R y su instinto asesino.

Qué decir. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y esto es un pequeño experimento con el que quiero desquitarme. Nunca se me ha dado especialmente bien pero.. espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias a **Metanfetamina** Theodora y Daphne se han vuelto una (por no decir LA pareja) de mis parejas preferidas de Harry Potter, no podía no intentar hacer algo (? Me lo debía xDDD!

**Gula**

Sus pupilas eran sus grandes delatoras. Se movían de un lado al otro, siempre tropezándose con un mismo punto que intentaba muy malamente evitar: el reloj de pie que yacía al otro lado del comedor. Las manecillas se movían. No importaba si lo hacían rápido o lento, aunque para ella estaba siendo una lenta y dolorosa tortura. Lo que importaba era que se movían.. que se habían movido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se pasó una temblorosa mano por la cara apartándose un mechón rebelde de su rubio cabello. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse o iba a terminar haciendo una tontería de la que se arrepentiría. Suspiró, levantándose como si se tratara de un resorte. Caminó. El pequeño tacón de sus zapatos de colegio chocaban contra la madera del parquet, creando un hueco pero sonoro ruido que el eco se encargaba de expandir. Estaba sola en la casa. Solo estaban ella y los elfos, pero a ellos si quiera los consideraba como una presencia.

- Tranquilízate - Se susurró a sí misma parando en seco. Se pasó las manos por la cara otra vez, en esta ocasión buscando casi con desesperación una brizna de serenidad por su parte. ¿Estaba siendo paranoica? ¿Estaba exagerando? ¿Preocupándose de más? Se relamió los labios y giró el rostro hacia la nevera. Estaba en casa de Theodore. Una casa desconocida. No había podido resistirlo. Ella le había dicho a él que estaría ahí, a pesar que el moreno no se había mostrado especialmente alegre con la noticia. Quizás, y solo quizás, porque su cabeza estaba en asuntos más preocupantes que aquellos. Al menos eso quería y pensó Daphne. El padre de Theodore, el Sr. Nott, tampoco estaba. Estaba con su hijo. Juntos en una reunión que había convocado el señor tenebroso. Nada más pensar en eso, otra vez, su cuerpo tembló. ¿Por qué habría hecho llamar a Theodore? Reanimó su paso, pero esta vez no para dar vueltas sin sentido que, en realidad, solo conseguían ponerla más nerviosa. Se dirigió a la nevera y, a pesar que nunca se tomaría esa confianza en la casa de otra persona, la abrió. Estaba.. ¿hambrienta? La preocupación le había hecho olvidarse de comer. Las horas habían pasado cobrándole factura. Con cierto pesar y remordimientos miró al interior. No por Theodore, sino por respeto a su padre. Aquella no era su casa. Aún así estaba más vacía que llena. Habían cuatro cosas. Supuso que los elfos se encargaban que la comida estuviera hecha en el momento que debía estar hecha, con la porción adecuada de tal manera que nunca sobrara nada. Solo habían embutidos, ingredientes. Nada que comer, salvo.. una tarta.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión terminó sacando el plato. No era una tarta, era un postre. Uno que tenía toda la pinta de ser chocolate puro con adornos de nata y fresa. Sus tripas rugieron nada más el olor inundar su nariz. Solo cogería un trozo y, dado que ya estaba cortada, no se darían cuenta. Se chupó los dedos cuando terminó de comer esa pequeña pieza, relamiéndose después los labios. Miró el reloj. Las once. Cerró los párpados. En el castillo no sabían de su ausencia, nunca había imaginado que tardaría tanto. Queriendo reprimir cualquier pensamiento que supusieran problemas por lo que estaba haciendo, cogió otro trozo. Uno más grande. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba por el tercero. Era increíble, ¿no? Una de las pocas veces que estaba en casa de él y no podía disfrutar, con total tranquilidad, de un trozo de postre a su lado. _Estúpida_. Se dijo. Por pensar de esa manera, por permitirse esa debilidad. Quizás era orgullo. Orgullo porque Theodore era un bloque, uno que parecía incapaz de romperse o inmutarse. Como si no pudiera sentir. Quizás orgullo por no querer ser una chica que fantaseara con algo. Ella siempre había obtenido todo lo que había querido. Todo. Vomitaba con las excesivas muestras de sentimiento, pero sabía que.. aunque esa situación que se dibujaba en su cabeza sucediera, Theodore haría que fuera de todo menos cursi. _Sería intensa_, se dijo.

Todo estaba a oscuras, salvo una luz que provenía directamente del salón. Caminó hacia él, sintiendo las pisadas de su padre detrás desviarse hacia las escaleras. No le dijo nada. Él sabía quien estaba ahí, su progenitor también estaba enterado. Miró a su alrededor según avanzaba, quizás en un intento de adivinar qué es lo que había estado haciendo la rubia en su casa durante tanto tiempo a solas. Por supuesto, no le preocupaba que ella pudiera haber cogido algo o hecho alguna maldad. Lo dudaba. Pero conocía a Daphne, conocía su poca paciencia. No había podido pasar esas horas sin hacer nada. Cuando llegó al salón echó un nuevo vistazo, preguntándose dónde estaría. Un movimiento a su lado le hizo mover sus pupilas al sofá. Se acercó. Y ahí estaba ella. Dormida con la túnica de slytherin sobre su cuerpo a modo de cobijo, en una postura que dudaba mucho que fuera cómoda. El joven de los Nott no tardó en desaparecer de ahí para volver con una gruesa manta y una almohada.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la colocó sobre su pequeña figura. No importó el cuidado que pusiera en ese gesto, los párpados de Daphne se entreabrieron ligeramente - ¿Theodore? - Preguntó somnolienta, aún sin ser del todo consciente. El moreno se acuclilló para aparecer frente a su visión, en silencio, esperando que se desemperezara un poco más o que terminara durmiéndose de nuevo. Sucedió lo primero, como esperaba. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada. Daphne buscaba en los ojos de Theodore una respuesta, una respuesta a la pregunta que él veía en los ojos de ella. Al fin y al cabo ambos habían compartido la misma preocupación, el mismo miedo y la misma incertidumbre. Con tranquilidad, como tendía a ser cada uno de sus movimientos, el moreno se desabotonó la manga de su camiseta que seguidamente echó hacia detrás. Remangándosela. Cerró el puño y estiró el brazo, mostránole el antebrazo a Daphne. Una Daphne que no tardó en incorporarse para mirar mejor aquella zona que le mostraba, poniendo las manos sobre la blanquecina piel del chico. Ahí residía todo su temor. Pasó una de sus manos por aquella zona que precedía a la muñeca.

Un instante. Una sonrisa. La rubia miró de nuevo los ojos de Theodore. Pocas veces se veía al slytherin regalar una sonrisa. Al menos no una que fuera totalmente sincera, si se caracterizaba era por sonrisas irónicas o secas. Burlonas. Pero ahí estaba. Era una leve curvatura, casi inexistente. Pero estaba ahí y era suya. Él seguía siendo, de alguna manera, suyo. No había ninguna marca en su antebrazo que definiera lo contrario. No era de ''el que no debe ser nombrado''. Y tras tantas horas de martirio, de angustia, el pecho de la joven se liberó de esa presión - Golosa - Susurró por fin Theodore, subiendo la mano hasta el rostro de Daphne. Pasó el pulgar sobre la comisura de los labios ajenos, quitando un pequeño rastro de chocolate.


End file.
